The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for use in subterranean fracturing operations and other operations where proppant is placed in a subterranean formation.
In the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, the subterranean formation should be sufficiently conductive to permit the flow of desirable fluids to a well bore penetrating the formation. One type of treatment used in the art to increase the conductivity of a subterranean formation is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid or a “pad fluid”) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at or above a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more pathways, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. These fractures generally increase the permeability and/or conductivity of that portion of the formation. The fluid may comprise proppants particulates, often referred to as “proppants,” that are deposited in the resultant fractures. The proppants particulates are thought to help prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of the hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to a well bore.
In certain fracturing treatments, proppant may be introduced into a subterranean formation by sequentially injecting into the well bore alternating stages of carrier fluids carrying different amounts of proppant. These methods have been described as forming “pillars” of proppant in the open space of a fracture and flow channels between those pillars which may optimize the conductivity of the fracture. ConductorSM Fracturing Service (available from Halliburton Energy Services, Inc.) is one example of a commercially-available service that has provided these types of treatments.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.